A summer to remember
by remus lupin kisses x.x
Summary: Harry returns to nice dursleys. Harry/George/Fred SLASH. will be continued, but will take time,
1. Chapter 1

Hi, been a while. This story has twincest and slash, if you dont like dont read, and I dont own Harry Potter. This is my only warning. And it is Harry/Fred/George.

* * *

Hey_ Freddie and Georgie,_

_Hope your ok, I'm doing brilliantly, but still wish you where here... The Dursleys are being nice for once, but I doubt it will last long. I asked about inviting you two over for a week or so, and they said yes, and you can come when you want to! Hoping to see you soon,_

_Your boyfriend, Harry James Potter._

Harry finished writing and tied the note to hedwigs leg and watched her fly off, before racing downstairs to have dinner. Petunia smiled fondly as she put a plate infront of him, piled up with her brilliant cooking. He ate everything, thanked his aunt and when back to his room to collect his DADA homework and take it downstairs to finish it. Not long after doing so, there was a knock at the door. Vernon answered it and then called Harry. The people at the door was his two boyfriends. He raced into their awaiting arms.

"I didn't expect you so soon!" Harry mumbled

"I know, but we missed you lots, and we have things to do," Fred told the smaller boy.

"Later. Let me introduce my family to you, otherwise its rude!" Harry mockingly scolded, before procceding into the kitchin and introducing his family to them.

* * *

I need to start doing longer stories again... I will try but for now, please review, critisem welcomed and I know I am not good with spelling :/ oh well. Thanks for reading and, again

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. A good present

Later. Let me introduce my family to you, otherwise its rude!" Harry mockingly scolded, before procceding into the kitchin and introducing his family to them. Then the twins dragged Harry up to his room and locked the door with an encharntmant. Fred kissed Harry pationatly as George stripped the two of their clothes. Fred started trailing kisses down his neck onto his torso, as George stripped himself and took over Harrys mouth. Harry's cock became hard quite fast as Fred started sucking on his left nipple. George left Harrys lips, to stark kissing, and biting on his neck, while rubbing Harry's hard cock. Harry moaned and mumbled "Don't stop!"

Fred stopped sucking on harry's nipple and went behind him. He lined his cock up with Harry's entrance and whispered in his ear "Ready?" Harry moaned in response, with a nod. Fred pushed into Harry slowly, and aloud Harry to get used to the feeling, as he hadn't had it for 2 weeks. When Harry nodded, Fred pushed himself completly inside and pulled out and pushed in fast. He watched George move from where he was to next to him and pushing hisown cock in Harry's hole next to freds cock. Fred sucked on the back of Harry's neck as Harry adjusted to the pair of them inside him. Harry nodded. George pulled out and back in. Fred pulled out as George pulled in. They continued the rythme and had Harry moaning their names in seconds. Fred pulled out and walked in front of Harry and pulled his cock into his mouth.

"I'm gonna cum!" George said loudly and a moment later he pulled out, his cock covered in cum. George rubbed Freds hard dick as he was to busy giving Harry a blowjob. Harry moaned loudly as he came in freds mouth, and that always made Fred cum. George cleaned them with a cleaning charm and they got dressed. Harry curled into a ball on Freds lap and they got into Harry's double bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Fred.. I love you," Harry told him.

"Harry, I love You too." Fred replied, not realising that his brother had been left out of these 3 words, and making George very jelous of Fred

* * *

I need to start doing longer stories again... I will try but for now, please review, critisem welcomed and I know I am not good with spelling :/ oh well. Thanks for reading and, again

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. A day at the lake part 1

The next morning Harry, Fred and George went down to the lake that no one went to. They had packed a lunch and a bbq dinner. Harry dived in the water the moment ge had his swimming trunks on and did a few laps of the water. Fred sat on the waters edge, and watched Harry for a few moments, before diving in, and tickling him from behind. Harry cracked up laughing, before suddenly he felt himself being lifted onto Freds shoulders and Fred swimming in circles, making Harry laugh, like he hadn't done before Sirius' death. As lunch came around, fred carried Harry out the water and layed him on the soft grass. Harry closed his eyes. George found Harry's favourite treat and dug it out the basket. He told Harry to open his mouth. As Harry did, George pressed the chocolate coated strawberry to his lips, and Harry bit into it. Harry took the strawberry into his mouth, getting chocolate around his lips. Harry slowly chewwed it, and swallowed. Fred bent down and kissed his chocolate covered lips, licking the sweet taste off his lips. They ate the chocolate spread sandwiches. George dived in the water, dragging Harry with him. Geprge settled himself on a rock and pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry instantly struggled as he wasn't sure what George was doing, but George held him in place and kissed him passionatly. Harry stopped struggling and kissed George back. Harry skimmed a nail across George's nipple, and that made George hard. Fred joined them, and he sucked the back of Harry's neck, leaving a mark. Harry's cock became hard. Fred removed his own trunks, before magicly removing Harry's and George's trunks. Fred bit into Harry's neck as he entered Harry's hole. He moved in and out with quick movments, and Harry moaned into George's mouth as George rubbed Harrys cock. Harry quickly came at the same time as Fred. As he did, he moaned Freds name, making George more jeleous than he already was. The water was a murkey white for a moment, before turning to blue again.

* * *

So another short chapter but sex, yet again! I am getting better.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. A day at the lake part 2 nightmare

Harry closed his eyes. He was so comfy, with his head on George's lap, sunbathing. George was stroking his hair, watching him. George wanted Harry to say I love you to him. Fred had heard those words, but he hadn't. Fred said I love you to him first though. It might be that. Something was off though... Harry's breathing wasn't normal.

"Hey, Freddie?" He addressed his twin, "Something is wrong with Harry's breathing!"

Harry had fallen asleep, and was having a nightmare. Fred knew what was happening, and pulled Harry into his lap, and started singing the song that Heemione taught him, "Come stop your crying, it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you, from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry." He finished, because that was all he knew, but it calmed Harry down, and his breathing returned to normal

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
